


（路人佐）小媳妇儿

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: 文盲佐被拐卖设定。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	（路人佐）小媳妇儿

麻生从人贩子手里买下了一个男孩。  
他并没有老到需要一个养子来继承自己的一亩三分地，他的本意是买个便宜老婆。  
看到男孩后，他便临时改了主意要买下这个男孩。人贩子说要不是这孩子不大识字价格还会卖的更高，麻生瞅着男孩富有灵气的眼睛想要是那样你们也没本事把他拐到这个穷山旮旯来。  
在掏出身上最后一个子儿后，麻生把佐助领回了家。这孩子名叫佐助，已经快十八了。但在长的人高马大的麻生面前像个瘦弱的孩子，麻生握着佐助的手觉得他的手娇嫩的像女孩子，和自己粗糙黝黑的大手一点也不一样。  
到家里后，他兄弟听到他买了个男孩也是一脸不可置信，在看到佐助的样子后立马改了主意，觉得这笔生意不亏。他甚至可以打包票这附近所有的女人加起来都没这孩子好看，而人贩子也是急匆匆地想把佐助卖出去才叫他捡了便宜。  
把佐助安置在里屋后麻生的弟弟就开始冲他使眼色：“哥，要不咱今晚就把他办了吧。”麻生刚关上里屋的门，听到弟弟这样说愣了一下。  
而弟弟看麻生呆呆的似乎没反应过来，有些恨铁不成钢似地小声问道：“咋？就他这细皮嫩肉的，买回来不肏让他下地干活？”  
麻生想佐助的手的确不是干重活的手，那双白嫩的手更适合拿捏一些轻巧的物什。他含糊的点了点头，算是答应了弟弟的要求。  
虽然佐助看着安安静静，没有反抗的倾向。麻生还是把里屋锁上了，他担心花钱买来的“老婆”会跑掉。  
再看佐助这边，他正不知所措坐在屋里的床沿上。因为从小被当做女孩养的缘故，佐助几乎没受到什么正规系统的教育。这导致他出门时轻易被一个花言巧语的人拐上了车，被卖到一个完全陌生的地方。  
在男人粗糙的大手裹住自己的小手时，佐助忍不住抖了一下，虽然男人看上去很憨厚亲切的样子，但他潜意识里还是感到危险。  
被关进里屋后，佐助内心的不安越来越强烈。他被一个不认识的人带进一个完全陌生的地方，不知道自己接下来会被怎样对待，这几乎使他坐立难安。  
晚饭做好后男人才把他从里屋放出来。佐助低头小口小口地喝粥，他能感觉到那两个男人都在看着自己，不知该做何回应的佐助只能默默加快吃饭的速度。  
晚饭过后不久，麻生端了盆热水给佐助洗漱，他揉搓着佐助尚显娇嫩的脚丫，给自己的媳妇洗脚。佐助缩在床上惴惴不安地看着麻生，他很想说自己不是小孩子了不用男人帮忙洗脚 ，出于羞怯和不知如何和男人交流的迷茫而没有开口。  
麻生的弟弟站在一旁看着自己的哥哥伺候媳妇，一面盯着佐助精致的容颜，已经开始肖想小媳妇的屁股日起来该是怎样的一番滋味了。  
实际上急躁的弟弟甚至没等麻生给佐助擦干脚，就大跨步走了过去，他把头凑到佐助身上嗅闻着，像是在确认自己的猎物一样。  
佐助则被麻生弟弟突然的举动吓到了，他把脚从麻生手里抽回去，向床里面挪了挪。麻生弟弟有些好笑的同时性致也愈发高涨，兴奋起来的肉棒顶着内裤，迫不及待地想要开拓小媳妇的屁眼。  
看着还蹲在地上毫无反应的麻生，弟弟啧了声继而迅速把佐助仰面按在了床上，佐助啊的叫了一声，无措地挣扎起来：“不要…”他的反抗对强壮的麻生弟弟来说就像小猫挠痒一般。弟弟丝毫不受影响地把手伸进佐助的内裤揉捏起来，听着佐助的呜咽声调笑道：“真的是男的，身上那么香我还以为是女孩子。”  
麻生也跟着上了床，他抚摸着佐助快要哭出来的小脸似乎想安慰他。那边弟弟撸动着佐助的小肉棒，另一只手向屁股后面探去。脆弱的器官被男人手上的老茧摩擦着，佐助颤抖着并起双腿想阻挡男人猛烈的进攻。在察觉男人试图把手指戳进自己的后穴里后他忍不住惊慌的开口：“你们要干什么！”  
麻生弟弟把手指挤进因害怕而缩紧的小穴里，试探着在里面按压柔软的穴肉。听到佐助的质问狠狠捋了一下翘起的小肉棒：“干你啊，你以为买你回来干什么的？”  
“啊！”佐助被男人刺激的抽动着双腿，小肉棒也激动的射了出来，粘稠的精液混着前列腺液把内裤弄的一塌糊涂。  
察觉到佐助射了，男人抽出了手指，把尚未在高潮中缓过来的佐助翻过去，把裤子给拉了下来，只剩一条白色的四角裤皱皱巴巴地遮掩着屁股。  
佐助颤颤巍巍地撑起上半身想要逃走，却被前面的麻生挡了去路。  
麻生看着佐助可怜兮兮的样子也觉得于心不忍，但还是配合弟弟按住了佐助。麻生把佐助按在怀里，看着弟弟不紧不慢地剥下了被精液沾湿的内裤，白皙的翘臀彻底暴露在麻生兄弟面前，刚释放过的小肉棒软趴趴地垂了下去，被手指玩弄过的小穴还是粉嫩的，在洁白皮肤的映衬下显得很是勾引人。  
男人下意识吞咽了一声，他两指扒开佐助的小穴把蓄势待发的肉棒抵在穴口处磨蹭：“后面还是粉红色的，果然还是处啊。”  
佐助此刻就像待宰的羔羊，只能任人鱼肉。他抓紧了麻生的衣服，整个人害怕的发抖。麻生摸着他的脊背，觉得自己的欲火也被趴在自己腿间的佐助完全激了起来。  
性格急躁的弟弟没磨蹭多久就把龟头挤进了紧闭的穴口里，屁股被巨物入侵的不适和疼痛刺激的佐助掉出了眼泪：“不要…疼。”他又开始挣扎着想摆脱这两个男人的控制。  
尝到甜头的男人自然不会放过他，用手卡住佐助纤细的腰继续往小穴深处进攻。在肉棒插入的过程中，佐助胡乱踢蹬着床单，看来是难受的紧了。  
把肉棒完全插入后，男人满足的叹了一口气。小美人的后穴太紧了，夹的他头皮发麻，差点在插入途中泄了出来。他拍拍佐助的屁股：“怎么样，被开苞的滋味爽吗。”  
被男人的肉棒完全插入让佐助怀疑自己的屁股已经被男人撑裂了，他眼角发红说不出一句话，只希望自己能疼晕过去，来逃离接下来的痛苦。  
见佐助不说话，男人小声咕囔着作为老婆还得多学点嘴上功夫，说着便大幅度的操干起来，佐助被顶的头脑发白，头靠在麻生腿上小声呻吟。  
看着弟弟的肉棒在佐助被撑的泛红的小穴里来回进出，麻生的下身硬的发疼，体内的欲望叫嚣着要占有这个漂亮的小美人。  
麻生拉过佐助的手，扯下裤子释放出早已迫不及待的阴茎，让他帮自己手淫。佐助后面被硕大的肉棒操干着，现在又被迫两手握住另一根毫不逊色的肉棒，只好动作生疏地两手抚弄着粗壮的茎柱。  
在粗大的肉棒的进出下，紧致的小穴逐渐湿润起来，男人把阴茎整个抽出来再用力撞进去，使穴口溢出不少透明的汁液，在多次抽插下流到了大腿、床单上，佐助的小肉棒也在男人持续的刺激下再度挺立了起来。  
佐助也从一开始的疼痛变成疼中夹杂着快感，在男人的龟头擦过敏感点时后穴还会绞的更紧。在一番猛烈的操干下，男人的阴茎插在小穴里射了出来，温热的精液几乎灌了他一肚子。  
在弟弟激烈的冲撞下，佐助并不能很好的照顾到麻生的阴茎，麻生就硬着下身看佐助被操的一晃一晃的，脸颊不时蹭到昂扬的肉棒，弄得泛红的面容沾上了晶莹的水光。  
男人终于把阴茎从佐助的嫩穴里拔了出来，他炽热地盯着佐助被他抽插的有些红肿的屁股，用软下来的阴茎在臀缝蹭了蹭。才魇足地松开钳在佐助腰间的双手，用手指玩弄着吃饱了精液的小穴：“小美女屁股真会吃精液，每天都肏的话会不会生出来孩子。”  
佐助还没从粗暴的交合里缓过来，听到男人的话顿时有些惊慌：“不会的！”男人用手在后穴挤压了一番，感受着小穴对手指的吸力，坏笑着说：“女人的穴都没有你的会吸，吃多了精液自然也能生出孩子。”  
“喂，别吓他了。”麻生忍不住开口安抚明显被弟弟吓到的佐助，“怎么可能生出来孩子。”男人把手指从佐助穴里带出混着白浊的淫液，看到麻生挺立的下身，男人了然一笑，捏了一把佐助挺翘的臀峰：“小美女，该去伺候你另一个老公了。”  
说着男人便起身把佐助抱起来，抬着他的双腿，让他对着麻生的阴茎坐了下去。初经人事的小穴再次被塞入粗大的阴茎，接二连三的刺激使佐助的阴茎再次射了出来，精液溅在佐助雪白的胸部小腹上流了下来。  
麻生就着对坐的姿势抱住了佐助，阴茎进入温暖湿润的小穴使他几乎想立即按着佐助抽插起来，但出于对佐助身体状况的担心，下身一时没有动作，麻生用手半捧着佐助几乎无力抬起的头部，看到佐助微微开合的嘴唇，安抚的话语被再度勾起的欲火压制了下去。  
在一旁的弟弟看到自己哥哥这副没出息的样子，忍不住“帮”了他哥哥一把：他握着佐助的腰向上抬起，然后再让佐助重新坐进去。因为重力作用后穴几乎把麻生的阴茎整个吞了进去，佐助连叫的力气也没有了，他两手无力的挂在麻生的肩上，双腿也微微抽搐着。  
麻生制止了弟弟的行为，他把佐助正面压在床上，缓慢而深入的抽插起来，每一次都顶到最深处。虽然已经被插过一次，佐助还是无法适应阴茎在自己穴内抽插的感觉，后面的肿胀感和一阵阵的快感刺激的他眼泪直掉，涎水也从嘴角流了下来。  
麻生弟弟饶有兴致地看着自己哥哥用深色的阴茎攻占着浅红色的小穴，自己也忍不住凑上去揉捏起佐助娇小的胸部，一边揉捏一边用嘴啃咬起来。  
不光屁股被肏，上面也被玩弄的红肿起来。佐助躺在床上几乎无力地任由男人玩弄，作为两个男人的妻子在他们身下承欢，他的后穴和翘臀、胸部和嘴唇都成了男人们泄欲的工具，原本干净的身子也被涂上了淫靡的浊液。  
麻生在佐助体内释放之后，这场交合并没有结束，男人们兴奋的轮流干了他好几轮，直到干的他射不出东西才勉强放过他，最后佐助在湿答答的床单上被两个男人搂抱着昏睡了过去。


End file.
